Alfa
by EliACa
Summary: Del cómo Jane y Lisbon se encontraron y construyeron una relación de cercanía... "Querido señor Jane. No me gusta que me calumnien en los medios, especialmente por un sucio farsante codicioso. Si fuera un vidente de verdad, en lugar de un gusano mentiroso, no necesitaría abrir la puerta para ver lo que le he hecho a su encantadora mujer e hija".
1. Ciudad del Viento

**Disclaimer: **Sin dudas no es mío; yo no hubiese tenido la paciencia para aguantar el Jisbon por 4 años.

**A/N: **Hola a todos, estoy muy emocionada porque después de tanto tiempo, me he animado a escribir un multi-chapter; esta idea me ha estado rondando por la mente desde hace rato, sobre todo al preguntarme muchas cosas sobre cómo se habrán conocido Jane y Lisbon, cómo habrán pasado de ser unos completos desconocidos a las personas más cercanas entre sí, qué tal eran sus personalidades, entre otras. Al respecto, sabemos un poco de la situación que vivió Jane; pero ¿y Lisbon? Así que este fic va dedicado a ello. Por cierto, con las últimas noticias de la serie, espero que esta historia tenga un fin antes de que empiece (o avance mucho) la 5ta temporada, y el argumento de la misma termine muy desfasado con los nuevos acontecimientos xD

Gracias por leerlo, espero les guste.

* * *

"_De lo que fui sin ti, ya no me acuerdo"  
__Santos García Rituerto._

**1. Ciudad del viento**

Es un sentimiento agridulce lo que en estos momentos le invade, mira a través del cristal y sabe que extrañará todo ello; por lo que no quiere perderse los detalles, los colores, el aroma, el bullicio, cada espacio por el cual atraviesa; como si quisiera grabarse todos esos recuerdos en el interior de sus parpados y llevarlos consigo siempre.

- Aún estamos a tiempo.

Ella le sonríe con nostalgia. Él no se lo está haciendo muy fácil; a pesar de que ha tenido que decir adiós a muchas personas queridas, es algo a lo que no puede acostumbrarse. Esta vez, ha prometido que será un hasta luego, sin embargo, las despedidas, sea cual sea la brecha de tiempo o espacio, siempre resultan tristes.

- Ya está decidido, lo sabes –le responde con dulzura mirándole a los ojos por el retrovisor del vehículo. Clava de nuevo la vista en el paisaje que va dejando a un lado-.

Rumbo al aeropuerto recorren el barrio Loop, que es el centro de la ciudad, una selva de rascacielos alargándose por todo el cauce del Chicago River. A medida de que avanzan, Lisbon observa las dos torres gemelas de Marina City, cuyas formas cilíndricas y rodeadas de terrazas, les convierten en uno de los símbolos de la ciudad, curiosamente llamadas "mazorcas de maíz"; no puede evitar recordar los 4 meses que estuvo trabajando en una de sus oficinas, como auxiliar de un abogado; la experiencia más importante que sacó de todo ello, fue su convencimiento de nunca estudiar esa profesión.

Su tío Henry Lisbon va al volante, la observa de vez en cuando, quizás él también intenta capturar esos últimos momentos con ella; es un gran hombre; trabajador, amoroso y honesto, como alguna vez lo fue su padre. Henry, su esposa Mary, la hija de ambos, Michel -su prima- y sus hermanos, son la única familia que le quedan. Suspira al pensar en estos últimos, le hubiese gustado despedirse de Tommy, "terco insensato", se detiene a pensar por un rato en él, pero de pronto el reflejo del sol que rebota en los cristales de un edificio, le arrebata de un jalón los pensamientos, así que dirige nuevamente la mirada a la hermosa ciudad del viento.

Conducen paralelo al río; sin dudas, extrañará Chicago, su hogar, el lugar de los cielos luminosos arropados continuamente por grandes nubes, y adornado en ese instante, con un hermoso atardecer dorado que le da un toque de magia.

- No me culpes –Henry le dice a Lisbon- mi sobrina, quien es como mi hija, ha decidido que quiere estudiar no sé qué cosa de justicia –hace un ademán con su mano-, en otras palabras que quiere ser policía; eso le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera.

- Basta –intervino su tía Mary; los tres esperaban en un restaurante, a que se acercara la hora de salida del vuelo a San Francisco-, ya es mayor de edad y sabe lo que quiere; está clara con su decisión; además mírala –la señaló-, está feliz.

Lisbon sonrió.

- Lo sé –comentó Henry-, es lo importante –agregó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su sobrina-.

- Lo único que me hace dudar es dejarles la responsabilidad de los chicos –dijo Lisbon apenada-.

- ¡Qué dices Tessy! –Exclamó Mary-, James y Joseph son mayores de edad, ambos estudian y trabajan; y Tommy, siempre se las ha arreglado.

- Además aún es menor de edad y podemos controlarlo –agregó divertido Henry-. Escucha, has hecho una gran labor con tus hermanos, a pesar de que esa no era tu responsabilidad, estuviste siempre al pie del cañón con ellos; ahora es momento de que cada uno tome su camino; que cada uno sea lo que tenga que ser –apretó suavemente el hombro de Lisbon-, y si eso significa que te conviertas en poli y te me vayas al otro lado del país, que así sea.

- Gracias tío –le dijo ella disimulando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta; luego le dio un abrazo-.

-A-

Antes de doblar la esquina que la llevaría a la zona de abordaje, ella volteó para verlos una última vez; fue así como entre la explosión de pecas en su rostro, surgió una pequeña sonrisa, luego les dijo adiós con su mano; la conocían muy bien para saber que a pesar de su tenacidad y convencimiento por lo que estaba a punto de emprender, estaba nerviosa, era lógico, era un cambio total de vida, con 20 años se iría a una ciudad totalmente ajena, sin conocer a prácticamente a nadie, para empezar desde cero.

En el avión, ahora miraba la ciudad desde el cielo, la imagen era mucho más espectacular de lo que recordaba; extrañaría su hogar y a su familia; pero desde hace mucho, había estado deseando ser parte de otra existencia, quería cerrar ciclos que no le llevaban a ningún lado en el cual ella quisiera estar: el compromiso con Greg, ese trabajo en la tienda de sus tíos, el control sobre sus hermanos, la tristeza permanente por la muerte de sus padres; necesitaba encontrar un motivo de felicidad que le permitiera desechar la desmotivación absoluta por todo lo que le rodeaba; la única respuesta que siempre venía a su mente era esa misma que le encendía una llama por dentro; convertirse en una oficial de la ley, …sonreía de sólo pensarlo.

Lisbon miraba desaparecer a la ciudad entre las nubes, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su crucifijo, "no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto", pensó.

* * *

**Próximo: **"No debes de preocuparte; tienes la valentía de tu padre y la tenacidad y ese amor de servicio que caracterizaba a tu madre, no tengo la menor duda de que serás una excelente policía" "Conoció a mis padres –le preguntó Lisbon completamente sorprendida. Minelli le sonrió-" "Claro…, eres la viva imagen de Isabela".


	2. Oro en Paz, Fierro en Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Si claro, porque en medio del trabajo docente, la planeación de las clases, la revisión de trabajos y otros cuantos ajetreos; me reservo un espacio para producir The Mentalist.

**A/N: **por fin he encontrado un espacio para escribir; solo pienso en esta historia, por lo que me alegra venir aquí con un capítulo nuevo; gracias a todas por los comentarios, es lo mejor de publicar por estos lares! Abril, ya no te contesté directamente, pero da gusto coincidir de nuevo ahora en este fic, no seas muy fantasma ehhh, que me encantan los reviews xD

Sin más, que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**2. Oro en Paz, Fierro en Guerra**

Ni lo dos años que pasó en la universidad, ni el año en la academia de policía pudo prepararla para lo que presenció esa noche.

Se contuvo al impacto del momento, también durante las siguientes horas después del suceso mientras procedían los trámites reglamentarios; pero luego, cuando por fin pudo huir de la algarabía de la gente, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo de lo vivido.

Hincada frente al sanitario, estaba prácticamente dejando las entrañas en el vacío; quizás fue por el hedor a sangre que aún podía percibir en sus manos, las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida que revoloteaban en su mente o tal vez por saberse miserablemente inútil por haber dejado huir al asesino.

Su estómago ya no tiene nada más que sacar, por lo que empieza el llanto descontrolado que no sabe cómo evitar. Le tiemblan las manos y siente como una profunda desolación le invade el cuerpo; pensó que estaba preparada para afrontar la muerte, después de todo, cuando era una niña inocente y desvalida perdió a las dos personas que más había amado; logrando hacerle frente a ello. Sin embargo, allí estaba, vuelta un manojo de nervios y culpabilidad, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, a punto de tirar la toalla.

Se lava por enésima vez el rostro, frota con fuerzas sus manos cubiertas de jabón, como intentando con ello arrancar la experiencia vivida. Se quita su uniforme manchado por la escena del crimen, y se viste con una playera y un pantalón que tiene de repuesto en su casillero; sale del baño de mujeres de la estación de policía de San Francisco dispuesta a continuar con su deber; es la 1 de la mañana, el lugar está prácticamente vacío. Lisbon se entierra en su escritorio y empieza a redactar el informe.

- Lo que te sucede es de más lo normal –da un brinco de espanto, al escuchar la repentina voz salir de la nada-, al contrario, sería muy extraño que no sintieses nada.

Estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado del bullpen; se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella, con el rostro apacible; Lisbon al verlo, se pone de pie casi en posición firme, como muestra de ese respeto que le tiene.

- Señor, disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí.

- No se preocupe oficial, en realidad pensé que no había nadie, vine por unos expedientes –le muestra el manojo de carpetas mientras toma una de las sillas, la coloca al lado del escritorio de Lisbon y toma asiento-, y me quedé un rato leyendo; hasta que le vi venir –hace una pausa para invitarle a sentar también haciendo un ademán con su mano-. Escuché lo del caso de los Foster.

Lisbon toma asiento e inclina la cabeza buscando las mejores palabras para dirigirse al capitán de la estación.

- Si señor; yo estaba patrullando por la zona –le dice sin mirarle-, cuando escuché el llamado por radio; estaba muy cerca del lugar, así que respondí al aviso; cuando llegue encontré el cuerpo de la madre y el hijo mayor tirados en la sala sin vida –Lisbon hizo una pausa-, de pronto de una alacena salió huyendo el sospechoso. Lo lamento –en ese instante ella le miró a los ojos-, no pude hacer nada.

- ¿Dónde estaba cuando el sospechoso salió de su escondite? –Le preguntó; Lisbon pensó por un momento-.

- Estaba en el pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones, lo vi cruzar el salón rumbo a la salida –dijo ella con vergüenza-.

- Dime ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Estaba con Samantha Foster, la menor de los hijos, comprobé su pulso y aún vivía –respondió Lisbon mientras sentía que sus ojos se aguaban-.

- Exacto –le respondió haciendo con su mano una señal de aprobación-, dime, ¿por qué estabas con Samantha?

- Le daba compresiones en su pecho, mientras intentaba cubrir sus heridas para que no se desangrara.

- Hiciste lo correcto Teresa –agregó Virgil Minelli-, escogiste la vida.

- ¡Señor, pero dejé escapar al culpable! –Comentó, mas como un auto reproche-.

- Atraparemos al culpable; eso no es difícil; tú hiciste el trabajo más difícil –le dijo con determinación-, le diste otra oportunidad de vivir a la chica –la expresión de Lisbon cambió por completo al escuchar las palabras del hombre-.

- Acabo de hablar al hospital –continuó él-, Samantha está fuera de peligro, se recuperará, y nos dará la descripción del asesino. Fue un gran trabajo lo que hiciste, que no te quede duda.

Lisbon no sabía qué responder a ello.

- Me temblaba todo el cuerpo –comentó después de un rato en silencio-, no sabía qué hacer, ha sido llegar aquí solo para vomitar sin control y ponerme a llorar como una niña, creo que no sirvo para esto.

Minelli sonrió por un momento.

- ¿Hace cuánto entraste a la policía? ¿Un mes?

- Dos semanas señor.

- Es tu primer homicidio ¿cierto?

Lisbon solo asintió con su cabeza.

- Suena feo lo que voy a decir; pero te acostumbrarás a esto. Cuando presencié mi primer homicidio, mi mujer tuvo que llevarme al hospital porque se me bajó la presión arterial; estuve muy mal por unos días.

Lisbon le miró sorprendida. Él sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella para hablarle en voz baja.

- Promete que no le contarás a nadie –Lisbon sonrió-.

- Como dije; mantuviste la entereza en la parte crítica de la situación, actuaste como debías, hiciste lo correcto.

- Señor… -susurró Lisbon aún con dudas-.

- No debes de preocuparte; tienes la valentía de tu padre y la tenacidad y ese amor de servicio que caracterizaba a tu madre, no tengo la menor duda de que serás una excelente policía.

- ¿Conoció a mis padres? –Le preguntó Lisbon completamente sorprendida. Minelli le sonrió-.

- Claro…, eres la viva imagen de Isabela.

- Pero… ¿cómo? –Interpelaba Lisbon dudosa.

- Serví por un tiempo en Chicago; tu padre me salvó de un incendio, me llevó al hospital, y fue tu madre quién me atendió.

Lisbon sonrió en automático; el pecho se le acrecentaba de orgullo, no podía creer que sus padres y el jefe de toda la estación se conocieran.

- Si no hubiese sido por ellos, no estuviese aquí contándolo –agregó Virgil-, luego del incidente les fui a agradecer a su casa, y mantuvimos contacto por el breve tiempo que estuve en la ciudad; tú eras una pequeñita encantadora.

- ¿Me conoció? –Abrió aún más sus ojos. Minelli volvió a sonreír-.

- Eras muy chica; tendrías unos tres años a lo mucho, cada vez que iba a visitarles, me quitabas la placa y el sombrero y te ponías a jugar de policía; ¿quién diría que te convertirías en una de verdad?

Ella estaba maravillada con el relato, valoraba esas vivencias de su hogar, con sus padres y su infancia feliz; por un momento le hizo olvidar la tristeza que le asolaba esa noche.

- Cuando regresé a San Francisco, ya no les volví a ver; pero manteníamos el contacto. Hace unos días te vi entrando a la estación, me quedé impactado por lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, entonces me enteré que tu nombre es Teresa Lisbon; de inmediato supe que eres la niña que jugaba en la sala de su casa a ser policía.

Un ambiente de melancolía y emoción se había apoderado de la conversación; guardaron silencio por unos segundos, cada uno perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

- El mundo es un pañuelo –le dijo Lisbon con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Oficial –Minelli se levantó y Lisbon le imitó inmediatamente-, vaya a descansar, mañana tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer –le decía mientras se retiraba del bullpen-; y no quiero saber que está llorando por los rincones y dudando de sus capacidades.

- No señor –le alcanzó a decir ella-.

- Al fin y al cabo, eres una Lisbon –le dijo Minelli a lo lejos, mirándola por un instante, para luego perderse de su vista-.

Un ánimo renovado le invadió de pronto, fue entonces cuando tomó asiento y empezó a llenar el formulario 282; aún le afligía lo que había presenciado esa noche, pero también le reconfortaba saber que pudo salvarle la vida a alguien; nadie le dijo que sería fácil, así que no iba a darse por vencida, había escogido un camino de vida, y esa conversación con el capitán, le había confirmado de que estaba en el rumbo correcto.

* * *

**Próximo:** Le mira de reojo trabajar, tan concentrada y apasionada con cada tarea que lleva a cabo, que le es inevitable perderse en ella; tiene una especie de magnetismo que le atrae, no sabe muy bien qué es, si su carácter decidido, su personalidad entusiasta, la sonrisa que se desliza de vez en cuando en su boca o los hermosos ojos verdes que posee; menea la cabeza y clava de nuevo la mirada en el expediente que tiene entre sus manos, "qué te pasa Bosco", se dice enojado consigo mismo por estar teniendo esos pensamientos, él es un hombre casado y ella es una subalterna.

**A/N: **Espero les haya gustado; por cierto, ¿saben a qué se debe el título de este capítulo?


	3. Justicia

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, en realidad me conformaría con una de esas bonitas camisetas en conmemoración del episodio 100.

**A/N: **Esto ha sido escrito bajo los efectos de la gripe. Raramente en medio del sueño y la pesadez, empezaron a fluir las ideas, diálogos, escenarios, etc.; por lo que tenía que aprovechar y terminarlo de una vez; estoy contenta con el producto y espero a ustedes también les guste. Agradezco a quienes han agregado a su lista de seguimiento esta historia y por estar al pendiente de la actualización, lamento la demora –el trabajo horriblemente domina mi vida, jajaja-. También envío un abrazo a Jaione, Ana, Helena, Noly y Mónica, quienes han comentando desde The Mentalist: Foro en Español; a todos, gracias por pasar y leerlo.

* * *

**3. Justicia**

_San Francisco Examiner. Martes 31 de julio de 2001_

_JOHN EL ROJO, SE ADJUDICA A SU QUINTA VÍCTIMA_

_Una ola de pánico se apodera nuevamente de las familias de California; en esta oportunidad, gracias al descubrimiento del cadáver de Samantha Willow, joven de 25 años cuyo cuerpo desnudo, fue encontrado con graves heridas en el interior de su casa, ubicada en Vallejo St., San Francisco. Según las investigaciones, el principal sospechoso del crimen, es el ya muy conocido asesino en serie que se hace llamar "John el Rojo", quien cometió su primer homicidio en el año 1998 y desde entonces, se ha adjudicado la muerte de 4 mujeres, y se presume que también es responsable del desaparecimiento del militar retirado Carter Peak, de quien no se tiene rastro, desde la muerte de su esposa, Janet Peak, la tercera víctima de John el Rojo…_

El estómago se le revolvió cuando vio las fotos de la escena del crimen; debería dejar de leer las notas amarillas mientras desayuna. El sonido de su celular, le hace apartar el periódico para atender la llamada.

- Si señor –responde Lisbon-, …en unos 15 minutos estoy allá.

Una vez más la jornada de trabajo empieza más temprano de lo esperando; son las consecuencias de haber sido ascendida a inspectora de policía; envuelve el emparedado, termina de prisa el vaso de jugo y sale corriendo de su pequeño departamento; ni siquiera el Sol ha salido en San Francisco, cuando ella va rumbo a una escena del Crimen para encontrarse con su supervisor, el teniente Samuel Bosco y su compañero Boby Wilson, con quienes lleva ya trabajando un año.

En los últimos meses ha empeñado su vida a tiempo completo a su trabajo, el crimen no tiene horario ni calendario; piensa mientras conduce; pero en sus términos, son mayores las ganancias que las pérdidas; ama lo que hace, y siente que en poco tiempo, se ha convertido en una mejor policía, además está rodeada de gente que respeta y admira; por otro lado, todo ello le ha permitido poder tener una vida más independiente; ha pesado de compartir un piso con dos más, a rentar un pequeño espacio en donde sólo está ella; adora eso, disfruta mucho su soledad, por primera vez en toda su vida se siente dueña de algo, y eso le ha dado mayor confianza, fortaleciendo su carácter. También pudo comprarse su primer vehículo, aunque reconoce que de vez en cuando extraña los paseos en trenes atravesando la ciudad; pero definitivamente su última inversión le ha ahorrado tiempo y molestias.

El semáforo en rojo le hace detenerse, entonces fija su mirada en una mujer que va por la acera trotando a paso acelerado; es joven y de buen parecer, inmediatamente la relaciona con Samantha Willow y el asesino en serie que tomó su vida: John el Rojo; sólo el nombre le causó escalofríos; tipos como ese eran la razón por la que se había enlistado a la policía, tenía unas ansias enormes de hacer justicia y de atrapar a cuanto psicópata, ambicioso y gente sin escrúpulos estaba suelta por la calle haciendo daño a gente inocente. Suspiró.

Aparca el coche frente a un edificio desteñido, cuya pintura se cae a pedazos y donde la desolación parece adueñarse del ambiente; avanza dejando atrás los pequeños apartamentos, cuyos habitantes probablemente sean testigos silenciosos de la tragedia en turno, y que por temor, decidía o indiferencia, se harán de la vista gorda con lo ocurrido. Entra al sitio indicado y puede sentir el ambiente de penumbra característico de la escena del crimen; ve a Wilson revisar a detalle unos documentos de la biblioteca, probablemente buscando pistas del asesinato; le saluda y sigue adelante, hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo masacrado, de una forma en que ya le es conocida; junto a él y con una expresión dura se encuentra Bosco.

- Vaya –dice Lisbon con un tilde de sarcasmo-, al parecer los asesinos en serie andan alborotados.

- Brandon Collins, sin duda –respondió Bosco mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-; es su modo operandi, esto es una especie de burla –dice evidentemente enojado-.

Collins es el principal sospechoso de una serie de asesinatos; fue incluso juzgado y sentenciado inocente, por no encontrarse ninguna prueba concluyente, había tenido varios encuentros desafiantes con Bosco y éste último estaba bien claro de su culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme de la víctima y la escena? –Preguntó Bosco-.

- Tres disparos al pecho, a quema ropa por lo visto –empieza a describir Lisbon-, unos cuantos más en su rostro, sin duda, esto es personal –Lisbon se agacha y empieza a detallar al hombre tirado boca arriba en el piso-, conozco ese tatuaje, lo he visto antes; de una especie de banda, quizás era un narcotraficante; quizás algo surgió, alguna complicación con Collins, puede que una traición. Sugiero empezar a indagar con los jóvenes del barrio, posibles miembros bandas.

Era increíble la perspicacia que poseía su joven agente; el instinto de detective innato, las conjeturas acertadas que hacía, siempre con argumentos lógicos; podía ver una prometedora carrera detrás de todo ello.

- Eso no es todo –intervino Bosco una vez que Lisbon había finalizado. Diciendo eso, la llevó a la habitación continua, ahora el cuadro realmente era más ensordecedor…

La expresión de tristeza y pesar se apoderó del rostro de Lisbon; y el silenció abismal se instaló en el cuarto por un momento.

- ¿Estás bien? –Él se acercó a ella con preocupación, le miraba con dedicación buscando cualquier señal de respuesta; cuando Lisbon por fin le regresó la mirada, pudo compartir con ella ese sentimiento de rabia que sólo un acto de esa especie puede provocar.

- ¿Qué edad tendría 8, 9? –Había un segundo cadáver, esta vez el de un niño que seguramente estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.

_-A-_

Le mira de reojo trabajar, tan concentrada y apasionada con cada tarea que lleva a cabo, que le es inevitable perderse en ella; tiene una especie de magnetismo que le atrae, no sabe muy bien qué es, si su carácter decidido, su personalidad entusiasta, la sonrisa que se desliza de vez en cuando en su boca o los hermosos ojos verdes que posee; menea la cabeza y clava de nuevo la mirada en el expediente que tiene entre sus manos, "qué te pasa Bosco", se dice enojado consigo mismo por estar teniendo esos pensamientos, él es un hombre casado y ella es una subalterna.

"Fallecido en enfrentamiento", se lee en el expediente de Collins, Bosco le da un último vistazo antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en uno de los archivos de su oficina, seguidamente y a través del cristal puede ver que Lisbon se acerca y que una especie de cosquilleo intermitente se apodera de él.

- Jefe –se asoma ella desde la puerta de la oficina; Bosco inmediatamente la invita a pasar y tomar asiento con un ademán con su mano-; acaban de llamar de la fiscalía, adelantaron por una hora el asunto de las declaraciones del caso Collins.

- Lo sé –le responde mientras toma su asiento detrás del escritorio-; recibí una llamada al celular.

La mira fijamente y un silencio incómodo se genera entre los dos.

- Será un proceso largo, supongo –agrega ella-.

- Como todas las cuestiones administrativas; lo cierto es que Collins ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie.

- Se lo merecía ¿cierto? –Ella lo miró con seriedad, parecía estar nerviosa, fuera de sí.

- Cada persona, tarde o temprano paga sus pegados Lisbon –respondió él luego de un rato-.

- Señor –hizo una pausa, mientras bajaba el rostro- …

- ¿Si?

- En sus declaraciones, dijo que no sabía que Collins estaba en ese lugar, que el enfrentamiento fue repentino y además menciona que él disparó primero.

- Así es; tú escuchaste los disparos; y llegaste poco después.

- Si, sólo los escuché.

Bosco podía ver ese atisbo de dudas en su mirada; tal vez la culpa le carcomía, pero incluso podía percibir un poco de recriminación en su actitud.

- ¿Necesitas decir algo? –Por fin se decidió a preguntarle-.

- Lo cierto es señor, que no dejo de preguntarme, sino sabía nada, por qué esa noche no seguimos el procedimiento de inspección rutinario, por qué si investigábamos un piso franco, como me dijo, no entramos en pareja como debía ser; por qué horas antes mantuvo conversación con Rick Vladimir, hizo un trato con él ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo era que sabía exactamente dónde buscar?

La sangre se le heló, se había preparado para las preguntas rutinarias del fiscal, había pensado en todos los argumentos posibles; pero… qué respondía cuando con tanta facilidad le encaraba con verdades, alguien inesperado.

Ahora parecía ver en ella un poco de decepción, como si todo lo bueno que pudo haber en su relación se estuviese desboronando. Lisbon abrió la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos, y sacó un par de hojas de ella.

- Son las últimas llamadas que recibió Vladimir –señaló Lisbon-, algunas de ellas provienen de un celular pre-pagado -Lisbon guardó silencio por un momento…-

- ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que alguna cámara en la tienda a la que fue, le haya captado comprando un celular de este tipo? –Agregó ella-, porque imagino no usó su tarjeta de crédito ¿cierto?

- ¿Me has estado investigando? –Le preguntó él sorprendido- ¿Crees que mis declaraciones son falsas?

Debía de estar seguro sobre lo que ella creía, para poder responder a todas sus preguntas.

- Si voy a apoyarlo en sus declaraciones, necesito saber toda la verdad señor –dijo ella con seriedad-.

- Lisbon…

- Como le dije hace un momento. Se lo merecía ¿cierto?

Las murallas del teniente Samuel Bosco se cayeron por completo ante la joven inspectora.

_-A-_

Tres semanas después

El bar de Olis, era el lugar preferido por los policías de la estación de la Bahía, para celebrar, llorar las penas o simplemente para relajarse en compañía de amigos, compañeros y buena cerveza.

En esta oportunidad, algunos oficiales fuera de su turno, compartían una fiesta de despedida para uno de los hombres más queridos y respetados de la estación: Virgil Minelli.

- No nos deje jefe; lo necesitamos –le dijo Lisbon con nostalgia. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa apartados del bullicio de la rockola, el juego de billar, la pista de baile y los chistes a voz alta de los oficiales-.

- Nunca te he dicho que me llena de orgullo ver en lo que te has convertido –le expresó él amorosamente; Lisbon sonrió-, sabía que serías una excelente policía.

- No sé si agradecerle el hecho de que me recomendara a la oficina de Investigaciones Señor.

- Estoy completamente seguro que la unidad de delitos graves de esa oficina, ha ganado una detective invaluable.

- No lo sé –meneó la cabeza, recordando el incidente de hace unas semanas atrás-, el peso de la justicia puede ser un poco difícil de manejar, sino se sabe llevar correctamente.

- Precisamente por eso te escogí a ti –acotó el ex-capitán de la policía de San Francisco-, porque eres el tipo de persona que tomará en situaciones determinantes, las decisiones más justas posibles; lo sé. ¿O qué, preferirías estar en la unidad de patrulla por el resto de tu carrera? –Le dijo con un tono de regaño paterno-.

Ella le sonrió. Extrañaría con locura a ese hombre. Antes de poder responderle algo, Anna Benson, interrumpió la conversación, había tomado por el brazo a Minelli y lo llevó a rastras a la pista de baile; a Lisbon le hizo gracia la expresión de su jefe tipo "sálvame" que tenía en su rostro. En ese instante, Lisbon desvió un poco la mirada, y se encontró con la de Samuel Bosco, quien la observaba a los lejos; él estaba solitario en la barra. En muchas ocasiones se sentía desorientada ante él; era un hombre fuerte, decidido, duro; pero por momentos creía ver en su rostro destellos de dulzura para con ella; sonrió de sólo pensarlo; quizás solo está agradecido por los eventos de los últimos días. Ella le hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo, se acercó a él y ocupó el asiento a su lado.

- Tequila ¿eh? –Le comentó-.

- ¡Es el mejor invento de todos los tiempos! ¿Gustas uno? –Lisbon asintió, él le hizo una indicación al bartender y en segundos ella tenía un trago de tequila reposado en frente.

Sintió el quemón en la garganta y de inmediato arrugó su rostro.

- ¿El mejor invento? –Exclamó con asombro. Ambos sonrieron-.

- Dale tiempo -le respondió él- …Lisbon –empezó a decir Bosco titubeando un poco-, nunca te agradecí por la forma en que me apoyaste…, ya sabes de qué hablo.

- No tiene por qué señor; yo probablemente en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- No estuvo bien –comentó él apenado-, para eso están las normas, reglas y todos los procedimientos legales…

- Ya se había salido con la suya una vez –le interrumpió-, seguramente lo haría de nuevo.

Bosco guardaba silencio, mientras miraba fijamente la bebida entre sus manos.

- Probablemente mi imagen contigo esté toda dañada; quiero que sepas que es la primera y única vez que esto ocurre, yo…

- Señor; usted es el segundo policía a quien más admiro; me ha enseñando muchas cosas de lo que sé, créame que no guardo ningún tipo de decepción ni nada; le sigo considerando un gran agente.

- Gracias –le dijo conmovido, ahora si mirándole a los ojos-.

- El primer policía nos abandona hoy para irse a la CBI en Sacramento –Lisbon miró a Virgil a lo lejos bailando aún con Benson-.

- Si… -señaló Bosco en medio de un suspiro-, no estés triste; él es la clase de hombre que el sistema justamente necesita; sin duda, hará grandes cosas donde quiera que vaya.

Lisbon volteó su rostro para ver nuevamente a Bosco. Ella quería hacer justicia, era la razón principal por la cual se había alistado a la policía, quería librar las calles de psicópatas, dementes, ambiciosos y cuanta calamidad infestaba la vida de mucha gente buena; quizás, solo quizás; en muy contados casos, había que torcer un poco las cosas, para lograr esos resultados.

- ¡Brindo por Virgil Minelli –finalmente dijo, mientras levantaba su trago-, salud!

* * *

**Próximo: **"Creo que has ido muy lejos con todo esto; me parece que es momento de parar" "¿Parar? ¡Vamos Ángela, qué dices! Si estoy en el mejor momento de mi carrera –exclamó casi con indignación-" "¿Carrera? Patrick, ¡engañas a la gente, por amor de Dios!" Jane empezaba a irritarle este tipo de observaciones, cómo es que no la escuchaba quejarse de los lujos y comodidades que gracias a su trabajo tenían; estuvo a punto de decírselo, sin embargo, solo la miró con seriedad, y prefirió (como de costumbre), esquivar la conversación.


	4. Chico Maravilla

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, tampoco Patrick Jane lo es. *Se va a un rincón a llorar*

**A/N: **Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia; mil disculpas por ello; tengo la firme intensión de finalizarla, espero que aún tengan ganas de leerla. Ya están varios episodios escritos, así que será mucho más fácil lograr ese objetivo xD Sin más, les dejo la continuación (primer capítulo centrado en Jane), espero les agrade.

* * *

**4. Chico Maravilla**

Iowa, 1990

- Señala un punto –Jane le dijo mientras extendía sobre el suelo, una hoja vieja y maltratada en la cual se apreciaba un descolorido mapa-.

- ¿Debo cerrar los ojos y que sea un lugar al azar?

- No, quiero que escojas, el que tú quieras; el que más te agrade –le sonrió-.

- Ok… –respondió ella con una emoción inocente - entonces… ¡Justo aquí!

- Perfecto; sólo dame una semana.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que respires frente al pacífico.

Ángela se carcajeó mientras se acostaba por completo sobre la grama; Jane, junto a ella y echado de medio lado, apartó la vista del mapa para mirarla con detenimiento. La sombra de un viejo sauce los protegía del intenso sol de la tarde; la feria aún no abría las puertas al público para la función de ese día; así que –como de costumbre-, aprovechaban unas escasas horas para alejarse del resto; para disfrutar de su idilio, soñar y hacer planes juntos.

- No me crees ¿cierto? –Le preguntó él ante su risa escéptica-.

- No es eso; sólo que lo dices como si fuese muy sencillo.

- Irnos es sencillo; lo difícil es tomar la decisión.´

Ángela le miró en silencio por un momento.

- No quiero esta vida –finalmente le dijo mirando el cielo a través de las frondosas ramas del árbol, que danzaban suavemente gracias al viento -, no me siento parte de este mundo, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Malibu, California, 2002

Ángela se giró intentando apaciguar sus emociones, por lo que quedó frente el mar; respiró profundamente con la intensión de robarle un poco de paciencia al océano; cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y simplemente calló.

Jane sabía que le había hecho enojar, se acercó lo suficiente a ella para quedar justo a su lado.

- Es importante –él le dijo delicadamente-.

- No me van a pagar mucho –continuó al ver que ella seguía en silencio-, pero me dará renombre-.

- Claro, ¿cómo te llamarán? "Detective paranormal" –comentó ella con sarcasmo-.

- ¡Oye, es un buen título! –Le respondió sonriendo-.

- No es gracioso Patrick.

- Mira sólo los voy a ayudar de vez en cuando; me han pedido que haga un perfil de un asesino en serie; no será nada del otro mundo.

- No te lo crees ni tú mismo; cada vez quieres más y más; primero shows en bares, luego de guía espiritual de gente rica, después los programas de televisión…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Le interrumpió él secamente-.

- Creo que has ido muy lejos con todo esto; me parece que es momento de parar.

- ¿Parar? ¡Vamos Ángela, qué dices! Si estoy en el mejor momento de mi carrera –exclamó casi con indignación-.

- ¿Carrera? Patrick, ¡engañas a la gente, por amor de Dios!

Jane empezaba a irritarle este tipo de observaciones, cómo es que no la escuchaba quejarse de los lujos y comodidades que gracias a su trabajo tenían; estuvo a punto de decírselo, sin embargo, solo la miró con seriedad, y prefirió (como de costumbre), esquivar la conversación.

- Sabes que, olvídalo –le dijo en un tono de lamento, se alejó de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la terraza, Ángela volvió a hablarle-.

- Carol Gentry. Ni siquiera han pasado 6 meses.

Jane se detuvo de inmediato.

- Se suicido días después de tu última sesión con ella –Ángela continuó-.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de los fantasmas que atormentan a la gente –se volteó para mirarla de frente-.

- Sabes que se fue muy mal de aquí.

- Yo no puse la pistola en su cabeza Ángela.

- Le dijiste una mentira sobre su madre ¡Una mentira que no pudo soportar Patrick!

- Ella ya sabía la clase de madre que tenía; no le dije nada nuevo –dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros-.

- Y eso es lo peor –agregó ella con tristeza-, ni siquiera sientes remordimiento por lo que haces.

Jane respiró profundamente y se pasó una de las manos por su rostro.

- Hace 12 años me prometiste que cambiaríamos de vida –ella continuó hablando después de que ambos quedaron sumidos por un momento en un silencio incómodo-, pero lo único que cambiamos fue las carpas por la mansión, sigues aprovechándote de la gente, sólo que ahora lo haces con traje y corbata.

- Dime Patrick, ¿qué nos distingue de los feriantes? ¿Cuándo será que verdaderamente nos desprenderemos de nuestro pasado?

* * *

**Próximo: **McTeer se detiene frente a las escuelas, deambula por los parques, no sé –Lisbon hizo una pausa por un momento- …es algo en su mirada lo que me inquieta, ese morbo repulsivo que se le escapa a través de los ojos –se encogió de hombros, mientras meneaba su cabeza en señal de negación-.


	5. Santa Teresa

**Disclaimer: **Si, todavía es de Bruno.

**A/N: **Ante todo quiero agradecer a mirand44 y a 1001fanfic por sus comentarios, me animan mucho; también a los que agregaron el fic a su lista de favoritos y alertas :) Esta vez no hubo que esperar tanto para el nuevo episodio.

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, ya que lo he centrado en un hecho del que siempre quise escribir; muchas gracias a Andrea (lucyyh) quien beteó lo que escribí y me dio excelentes sugerencias de mejora.

Disfruten de la lectura y gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.

* * *

**5. Santa Teresa**

Los destellos de los flashes se entremezclan unos con otros vívidamente, mientras que el grupo de periodistas ávidos de noticias frescas atiborraban con preguntas al Teniente Samuel Bosco, en las afueras de la Estación Bayview de la Policía de San Francisco. La detención por parte del equipo de Bosco, hace menos de 12 horas, de uno de los más sonados criminales que azotaba a la ciudad desde año y medio, había levantado buena prensa, y por ende, gran receptividad entre el público.

- Teniente Bosco, ¿podría confirmarnos si el sospechoso detenido se trata del Pederasta de la Bahía? –Preguntó una de las periodistas presentes-.

- Es correcto, esta mañana nos han llegado los resultados de las muestras de ADN y con toda certeza les informo que William 'Bill' McTeer, capturado la noche de ayer, es el responsable de los ataques de violación por los que es mejor conocido como el Pederasta de la Bahía –respondía enérgicamente Bosco-, y ahora está detenido para hacer frente a la justicia por los delitos cometidos.

- ¿Es cierto que el caso estaba en un punto muerto, y gracias a la investigación constante y casi independiente de una de sus agentes, se pudo dar con el culpable?

- Así es; la inspectora Teresa Lisbon tomó la batuta en esta investigación, e hizo un trabajo implacable en el estudio y seguimiento de las pruebas.

- ¿Cómo calificaría la labor de la agente Lisbon?

- Tanto las autoridades como sus compañeros han calificado la acción de la inspectora Lisbon como heroica; ha hecho un trabajo ejemplar al encontrar y detener a ese animal…

…

- Deberías ser tú, la que esté frente a la prensa, la gente ya te ama por todo esto –le dijo Wilson, quien reposaba en la cama del hospital y observaba la conferencia de prensa en las noticias-.

- No gracias; además, a Bosco le va muy bien eso de manejar a los medios –le respondió Lisbon-.

- Él tiene razón, eres nuestra héroe.

- Pues yo no me siento así –comentó ella, acompañando sus palabras con una expresión de reprobación en su rostro, mientras seguía mirando la televisión-.

- No seas humilde, bien sabes que lo hiciste todo…

_Dos semanas antes__:_

"…_cuando le veo, cuando le miro a sus ojos tristes, siento que el alma se me desvanece", no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Matilde Jackson, ni mucho menos el rostro de Margot, su hija de 7 años, a quien vio sentada frente al televisor, con ese semblante de haber perdido todo rastro de inocencia pueril. Estaba en medio de un caso, uno difícil, como le acostumbra a llamar a aquellos que le afectan en mayor medida. Margot era la sexta víctima de un pederasta en serie, que había estado atacando por año y medio en la zona de la Bahía de San Francisco._

_Eran las tres de la mañana, y no dejaba de dar vueltas sin sentido en la cama, por lo que decidió abandonar su lecho, para instalarse en el escritorio a revisar los expedientes de los principales sospechosos, así como las anotaciones que había hecho al respecto. A pesar de sus antecedentes criminales, todos tenían sólidas coartadas, necesitaba un nuevo enfoque, ya que las últimas líneas de investigación le llevaban a callejones sin salida. "Maldito insomnio" pensó._

_Por las muestras de ADN tomadas de las niñas, se pudieron relacionar los ataques, a un solo hombre; un sádico enfermo; sin embargo, lo suficientemente cuidadoso para atacar sin dejar mayores evidencias; además, su ADN no coincidía con ninguno en la base de datos de la policía. Hacía poco que el caso había pasado a las manos del equipo de Bosco, y a pesar de que todo indicaba que la investigación iba a estar congelada por un tiempo, Lisbon no desistía en sus investigaciones._

_-A-_

- ¿Cómo te sientes Boby? –Lisbon desvió un poco la conversación-.

- Tranquila, no moriré –él bromeó-, la herida parece más alarmante de lo que realmente es.

- No dejo de culparme, no debías estar allí conmigo.

- ¡Bromeas! Era justo donde debía estar; sé que no fui de mucha ayuda, pero estoy feliz de que atraparas al maldito.

- No digas eso, realmente fuiste de gran ayuda –le sonrió-.

_10 días antes:_

_- Lisbon, ¿te has saltado de nuevo la hora de la comida? –Wilson le preguntó con un tono de sorpresa-._

_- No, me comí un emparedado –le respondió ella sin levantar la vista de los expedientes-._

_- Créeme, esos emparedados no alimentan, sólo disfrazan el hambre. Sigues con el caso del pederasta ¿verdad?_

_- Debo encontrar el denominador común Wilson, se que por algún lado está._

_- ¡No te obsesiones! Tenemos otros casos; a veces de tanto repasar la misma información, nos ofuscamos y no avanzamos hacia ningún lado. No lo tomes tan a pecho._

_- ¡Año y medio impune; 6 víctimas Wilson! –Le respondió ella con determinación-._

_- Vale, vale… -le dijo mientras tomaba su saco para salir de nuevo de la estación-, te traeré una sopa caliente y un arroz con pollo._

_Lisbon se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Wilson, él tenía razón, había repasado muchas veces la misma información, por lo que hizo a un lado los expedientes que estaba estudiando y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computador._

"_Las víctimas son raptadas desde parques, las afueras de sus escuelas, baños de cines, en ferias o atracciones mecánicas y encontradas en lugares distintos, remotos y solitarios; no las asesina luego de violarlas, sólo las abandona". Analizaba Lisbon, intentado ordenar sus ideas; "al ser tan largas las distancias de un lado a otro; probablemente tenga un vehículo propio; y quizás, sólo quizás, podría haber cargado gasolina en las estaciones cercanas a los sitios de la violaciones". Empezó a cotejar en un mapa las estaciones de servicio y a apuntar direcciones… "la mayoría de estos lugares cuentan con cámaras de seguridad; si pudiera acceder a ellas, tan sólo los días de los crímenes, probablemente pueda encontrar alguna coincidencia"._

_Minutos después Wilson llegó con comida a la estación, tan sólo para encontrar el lugar de Lisbon vacío._

_Suspiró._

_-A-_

Bosco dejó caer suavemente un ejemplar de periódico sobre el escritorio de Lisbon, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas. Una nueva semana de trabajo comenzaba y ella se hacía cargo del caso en turno. Los criminales no tenían día de descanso.

- ¿Si jefe? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad, ante la inusual sonrisa en el rostro de Bosco.

- Página 5, sección Local –dijo mientras giraba sus ojos hacia el periódico. Lisbon tomó el ejemplar, y buscó la nota de prensa, cuando vio la noticia inmediatamente su rostro empezó a tornarse a un color rosa intenso-.

San Francisco Examiner, Lunes 14 de octubre de 2002

"Santa Teresa: Policía héroe atrapa a abusador de niñas"

- ¡Demonios! –Murmuró Lisbon-.

- Me gusta el apodo –dijo sonriente Bosco, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco-.

- La prensa y su sensacionalismo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan irritada? Hiciste algo bueno, deberías simplemente disfrutar de tus triunfos.

Lisbon miró a Bosco en silencio por un momento.

- Pude haberlo detenido antes, así Katy no estaría pagando las consecuencias ahora –le dijo finalmente-.

- No tenías las pruebas suficientes; no hubiese procedido el caso y lo hubiesen soltado. Lo sabes.

_Viernes 11 de octubre de 2002:_

_- No tenías porque venir Wilson, es tu noche libre –le comentó Lisbon a su compañero. Ambos estaban haciendo vigilancia en las afueras de la residencia de McTeer-._

_- Lo sé; tú tampoco deberías, hace horas terminó tu turno –dio un sorbo a su café-, la verdad es que mi suegra está en casa; es fantástico poder tener una excusa verdadera para estar lejos de ella –Lisbon sonrió-. Si realmente él es el culpable…_

_- Lo es –interrumpió Lisbon-._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- No tengo las pruebas suficientes; pero le he estado siguiendo por semanas; se detiene frente a las escuelas, deambula por los parques, no sé –Lisbon hizo una pausa por un momento- …es algo en su mirada lo que me inquieta, ese morbo repulsivo que se le escapa a través de los ojos –se encogió de hombros, mientras meneaba su cabeza en señal de negación-. Dejando a un lado la corazonada; McTeer paró con su vehículo para cargar gasolina en estaciones de servicio cercanas a los escenarios de los crímenes, en los mismos días de los ataques y en un rango de hora cercano luego de las violaciones, en 4 de 6 casos; no puede ser coincidencia._

_- Ok, digamos que es él; atacó hace apenas una semana; creo que es improbable que lo haga de nuevo tan pronto; ¿tienes alguna seguridad de lo contrario?_

_- No. Pero mañana no trabaja; y hoy es la primera función de este circo famoso en la ciudad. Creo que es bastante tentación para él; además, cada vez se siente más cómodo con sus crímenes._

_-A-_

En el estacionamiento de la comandancia de policía, ya lista para despedir la jornada de trabajo, Lisbon está a punto de subir a su auto, cuando una voz familiar le hace girarse.

- No estábamos ni remotamente cerca de atraparlo; habíamos descartado a McTeer desde la primera víctima. Pero gracias a ti, ya no podrá hacerle daño a más nadie.

- Has hecho un trabajo excelente –continuó Bosco mientras abordaba su vehículo- y estoy orgulloso de que seas parte de mi equipo. Hasta mañana Santa Teresa.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

…

_- ¡Alto! –Gritó Lisbon con firmeza al hombre que a lo lejos, tomaba sin permisos a una niña y se alejaba de la muchedumbre-, policía de San Francisco, William McTeer, ¡suelte a la niña y deténgase de inmediato! –Ordenó alzando aún más la voz-._

_McTeer tomó a la niña en brazos y empezó a correr hacia el muelle, la gente al ver que Lisbon y Wilson corrían detrás de él con armas en mano, se empezó a asustar y a entorpecer el paso. Los agentes se separaron para seguir al hombre en direcciones diferentes; el pederasta al ver que perdía velocidad, tiró a la niña y continúo su carrera de escape rumbo a los bajos del muelle. Segundos después Lisbon se topó con la pequeña que lloraba con desespero._

_- Tranquila, todo está bien –la tomó por los hombros y se puso a su altura-, no te va a pasar nada; mírame soy policía, me llamo Teresa; tranquila._

_Wilson había continuado la carrera para interceptar a McTeer, sin embargo la oscuridad y los diferentes pilares del muelle, le hacían difícil la visión; se detuvo por un momento para observar con atención y detectar cualquier movimiento súbito que revelara la posición del sospechoso. Todo parecía en calma; temía perderlo, por lo que empezó a caminar despacio examinando cada tramo del lugar; un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo cambiar de dirección, corrió rápidamente hacia la sombra fugitiva y lo último que recordó fue el dolor intenso en su rostro, producto del golpe que recibió con una vara de hierro._

_- ¡Mierda! Boby, BOBY –Lisbon le gritaba a su compañero, quien estaba inconsciente tendido en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada-._

_- 911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

_- Policía herido; por favor una ambulancia a Pier 39, por los bajos del muelle, muy cerca del circo –Lisbon comprobó el pulso de Wilson-; tranquilo Boby, estarás bien._

_La agente salió corriendo en busca de McTeer, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y sin saber muy bien qué dirección había tomado el atacante, decidió seguir la que su instinto le indicó. Luego de avanzar unos metros, pudo divisarlo; ante la negativa de McTeer por detenerse -luego de que nuevamente se lo ordenara-, Lisbon le disparó con puntería certera en el hombro, haciendo al hombre caer; segundos después estaba presionándole su espalda con la pierna y poniéndole las esposas, finalizando con éxito la detención._

_-A-_

- Hola, mi nombre es Nelly Vermont; hablamos por teléfono ayer, soy la psicóloga en la Laurel School –le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano-.

- ¡Hola!, claro le estaba esperando -dígame en qué puedo ayudarle –respondió Lisbon mientras invitaba a sentar a la mujer-.

- Bueno, como le comenté, tenemos en la escuela un programa de seguimiento para ayudar a los niños que han sufrido agresiones físicas o verbales; así que como parte de nuestras actividades, nos gustaría saber si es posible que una de nuestras alumnas pueda charlar con usted –diciendo estas palabras, la psicóloga le entregó una hoja a Lisbon-.

Cuando la agente desdobló el papel, puedo observar un dibujo con muchos colores, en el que al parecer estaba ella plasmada en medio de corazones y estrellas; la imagen de la mujer tenía ambas manos cerca del pecho con los dedos entrelazados entre sí, los ojos cerrados y de su espalda brotaban dos inmensas alas blancas; en la parte de abajo había escrito con la caligrafía de un niño:

"Gracias Agente Teresa, eres mi héroe. Con Cariño, Margot"

Con el corazón pleno de emoción; por primera vez desde que tomó el caso, Lisbon pudo conciliarse con sus decisiones y estar en paz con el pequeño demonio que copulaba en su consciencia.

* * *

**Próximo: **No había nada que la detuviera, no tenía apegos importantes en su día a día que le hicieran dudar de más, tampoco era de las que se acobardaba ante los retos; han pasado 5 años desde que se convirtió en policía, se ha hecho más fuerte, decidida, analítica; aunque también una adicta al trabajo, lo reconoce; qué puede hacer, ama lo que hace…

- Entonces –Minelli interrumpió sus pensamientos-, ¿El CBI y yo contamos contigo?


	6. Brigada de Investigación Criminal

**Disclaimer: **Pero claro que es mío. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Perdón ¿alguien puede aflojarme la camisa de fuerza por favor?

**A/N: **Lo sé, lo sé, esta actualización tenía que haber llegado desde hace dos meses; créanme, lo he intentado, pero por alguna extraña razón, en este capítulo no podía pasar de tres párrafos –de los cuales deseché dos en esta versión final-; siempre que me sentaba a escribir, mi loco cerebro se ponía a idear situaciones para otros fics; y pues ¿quién puede con la inspiración?

También he de decir, que me fue difícil porque no sabía cómo entrarle a la idea de este episodio; digamos que estoy lo medianamente contenta con su resultado como para publicarlo; quiero pensar que lo próximo por escribir me saldrá con mayor facilidad.

Gracias por pasarse, por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Abrazos.

PD: A la persona Guest de entre los comentarios del capítulo anterior; gracias, qué bueno que te ha gustado lo del dibujo; saludos.

* * *

**6. Brigada de Investigación Criminal de California**

El vino espumoso burbujeaba en su copa, la madera crujía en la chimenea y la nevada inundaba de blanco el jardín de sus tíos. Lisbon veía embelesada la caída de los copos de nieve a través de la ventana del amplio salón; estaba totalmente ajena a la conversación familiar, a los chistes, las risas, la música…; en esos instantes, su mente tenía cosas más prioritarias que atender, en menos de media hora le darían la bienvenida al 2003 y ella necesitaba tomar una decisión.

No había planeado pasar las navidades en Chicago, pero ante los nuevos acontecimientos, necesitaba alejarse de San Francisco para comprobar qué tanto dependía de ese nicho y de las personas con quienes se había rodeado en los últimos 7 años; no es que se consideraba la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pero últimamente sentía que tenía una agradable estabilidad en su vida, por eso se preguntaba si realmente necesitaba complicarse de ese modo.

- ¿Te he dicho que de mis hermanos, tú eres mi favorita? –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta surgida de la nada-.

Lisbon quitó la mirada de la ventana para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su hermano James. El segundo de los varones -aunque solo 5 minutos menor que Joseph-.

Ella colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla rebozada de pecas de éste y la acarició con cariño.

- Eres un mentiroso –le dijo-, todos sabemos que Joseph y tú son incondicionales; pero ¿cómo culparlos? Si es que han estado juntos desde el vientre materno.

- Esta bien, lo admito; pero algo si puedo decirte, eres mi hermana favorita –luego de ese comentario James la abrazó con fuerza intentando hacerle cosquillas-.

- Eso me consuela –ella rió un poco-.

- Bien, dime ¿qué ocurre? –Le preguntó James luego de soltar a su hermana y acomodarse mejor en el sofá-, has estado distraída y eso no es normal en ti.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Tommy acaba de contar la historia en la que te rapó la cabeza mientras dormías, y ni siquiera te has inmutado.

- ¿Lo ha hecho? ¡Maldito! –Ambos sonrieron-.

- ¿Todo está bien? –Preguntó James preocupado-.

- Si, todo está muy bien; es sólo que… -calló por un momento, mientras su mirada se perdía entre las luces titilantes puestas en el árbol navideño-, por un tiempo creí estar segura de querer algo, de pronto se abre una nueva puerta, y al parecer lo que hay detrás de ella me resulta mucho mejor de lo que pensé, algo que no sabía que deseaba hasta que se ha presentado.

- Ok… ¿eso quiere decir que has conocido un nuevo hombre que te excita mucho más que George?

Lisbon soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Pero qué rayos dices? –Le preguntó sin dejar de reír-.

- No lo sé, ¡pensé que hablabas de hombres!

- ¡Claro que no! No se trata de un hombre; aunque George es parte importante en este dilema.

- ¡Qué lástima! Me daba cierto morbo pensar que le eras infiel al sonso de tu novio –respondió James sonriendo, por lo que Lisbon le dio un manotazo en el pecho-; a ver, explícame por favor.

En ese instante Lisbon fijó su atención en Anabeth, su sobrina de 4 años quien corría con emoción hacia los brazos de su padre, para mostrarle el postre que había preparado junto a su abuelita Mary.

- Hace unos meses George hablaba sobre el matrimonio y sobre tener hijos –empezó a relatar Lisbon sin quitar la vista de su pequeña sobrina-, no fue una propuesta, ni nada por el estilo, él solo hablaba de lo lindo que sería.

- ¿Lindo? ¿Realmente usó esa palabra?

- ¡James! –Le reclamó Lisbon-.

- Ok, ok, no interrumpo, lo siento.

- La cuestión es que en aquel entonces realmente me visualicé teniendo una casa con jardín, paseando al perro por las noches y teniendo una hermosa hija como Anabeth. Tal vez sea porque todo el mundo se empeña en decirme que "ya estoy en la edad de casarme" –Lisbon remarcó estas últimas palabras simulando las comillas con sus manos-.

- No hay una edad para casarse Tessy.

- Lo sé; es que a veces te repiten tanto el discurso que terminas creyéndolo. Lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta de no quiero el inmenso jardín, no creo que sea el momento de tener un hijo, ni mucho menos quiero casarme con George.

- ¿Qué hay del perro? –Preguntó James, a lo que Lisbon quedó mirándole en silencio por un momento-.

- Si, eso sí, tal vez adopte uno a mi regreso –ambos hermanos rieron espontáneamente-.

- Dijiste que se abrió una puerta y que estabas deseando lo que había detrás de ella. Si no se trata de un esposo, casa e hijo; ni un nuevo novio, claro; ¿de qué se trata entonces?

Lisbon sonrió.

_-A-_

1 semana después

Había caminado gran parte de la calle Capitol Mall en Sacramento, disfrutó del ambiente que le proporcionó el centro de la ciudad, el ritmo entusiasta de la gente, las vistas de los diferentes edificios, y ahora, saboreaba como nunca del delicioso café mientras admiraba la estampa del capitolio.

Se sentía entusiasta, emocionada, incluso hasta llegó a sentir culpa por el estado de shock en el que dejó a George luego de que decidió terminar su relación. Lisbon se sintió realmente triste, no por ella, sino por él. Pero después de mucho reflexionar, tenía muy claro lo que quería, pero sobre todo lo que No quería en su vida; el viaje a Chicago le confirmó una vez más, que no había enterrado raíces lo suficientemente profundas como para querer quedarse en San Francisco; que no había nada que la detuviera, no tenía apegos importantes en su día a día que le hicieran dudar de más, tampoco era de las que se acobardaba ante los retos; han pasado 5 años desde que se convirtió en policía, se ha hecho más fuerte, decidida, analítica; aunque también una adicta al trabajo, lo reconoce; qué puede hacer, ama lo que hace…

- Entonces –Minelli interrumpió sus pensamientos-, ¿el CBI y yo contamos contigo?

…y por ese amor a su carrera, estaba segura de su respuesta.

- Así es señor, puede contar conmigo.

Minelli sonrió de satisfacción.

- No tenía dudas de tu respuesta Lisbon; tienes madera de líder y te has convertido en una gran policía.

- Gracias señor –le respondió sonriendo-, trabajar en el CBI es el sueño de cualquier agente de investigación; mis reservas se debían a que pasar de la tutela de Bosco, a ser la líder de un equipo de alto nivel, es un gran salto.

- Yo confío en tus talentos. No hay nadie mejor para este puesto; además, al inicio de cada año hacen un retiro de capacitación, al cual tú por supuesto entrarás, así que comenzarás con buen pie.

- Haré todo lo posible por mantener esa confianza que ha puesto en mí –le respondió ella con entusiasmo-.

- Seguro que si –comentó Minelli mientras se levantaba para marcharse-, te espero mañana temprano Lisbon, necesito que revises las solicitudes de los candidatos que aspiran formar parte de tu equipo; yo he visto algunos, pero eres tú la que debe escoger.

- No hay problema; solo espero decidir sabiamente.

- Sólo hay dos plazas, porque ya tienes un elemento –agregó Minelli-, Steve Hannigan, es un agente de la vieja escuela, pero seguramente no te dará problemas –dijo él moviendo una de sus manos para apoyar su afirmación-.

- Genial –sonrió Lisbon-, muero por conocerlo.

Lisbon tras un rato, dejó la cafetería y siguió caminando por las calles de Sacramento. Tenía mucho que agradecer de sus años en San Francisco; allí se formó como policía y había conocido gente grandiosa que le ayudó a ser quien era ahora; pensaba en Bosco, en Boby, en sus amigos de la academia, en sus compañeros en el departamento de policía, en George y en alguno que otro novio de la universidad; todos fueron parte importante de su pequeña historia, pero había llegado el momento de seguir creciendo, de cazar nuevas emociones, y el CBI justamente le ofrecía esos retos que tanto necesitaba.

Se detuvo frente a una vitrina, y al ver a través de ella, la sonrisa saltó automáticamente recordando a James; se agachó y puso su mano contra el cristal, detrás una pequeña cachorrita agitaba su cola y arañaba el vidrio tratando de alcanzar los dedos de Lisbon.

"¿Por qué no?" Se dijo la agente; así que entró al local, pensando en que después de todo, al menos uno de aquellos viejos sueños que alguna vez llegó a visualizar, tenía la posibilidad de hacerse realidad.

**Próximo: **"Querido señor Jane. No me gusta que me calumnien en los medios, especialmente por un sucio farsante codicioso. Si fuera un vidente de verdad, en lugar de un gusano mentiroso, no necesitaría abrir la puerta para ver lo que le he hecho a su encantadora mujer e hija".


	7. Fresas con crema

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, y después de este episodio, quién sabe si merezca ser su dueña.

**A/N: **Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difícil que me ha tocado escribir desde que empecé con esto de los fanfictions. También debo confesar que he deseado escribirlo desde entonces. Gracias a Andrea (Lucyyh) por betearlo.

Agradezco también a 1001fanfic, a Uchiha, a Jada (desde FTV) y a Tevima (desde The Mentalist Foro en Español) quienes han estado comentando los recientes episodios y quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo. Abrazos chicas.

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste; comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

* * *

"_De las lunas, la de octubre es más hermosa porque en ella, se refleja la quietud de dos almas que han querido ser dichosas a la luz de su eterna juventud"_  
_Pedro Infante (Artista mexicano)._

**7. Fresas con crema****  
**

_Los siete pilares de la sabiduría aparecen mencionados por primera vez en la Biblia en Proverbios, IX, 1: "La sabiduría se ha edificado una casa. Ha labrado sus siete pilares"._

Acaricia las hojas del libro, como se acaricia la espalda de una amante, con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Sin las prisas de lo cotidiano, se toma su tiempo para deleitarse con cada palabra, con cada oración, con cada párrafo. Conversa con el autor, debate sus ideas, y entonces, se pierde y se reencuentra en los misterios de la historia. Si hay una cosa que le gusta más que asesinar, es leer.

A veces piensa que si no fuese por sus amados libros, sería un animal salvaje, un sediento perenne por la sangre de sus víctimas; pero las innumerables páginas de las obras que se posan entre sus manos, se desnudan frente a sus ojos, lo seducen con su aroma, le hacen el amor, lo reconfortan, …lo apaciguan.

Octubre es su mes preferido, sin dudas; sus noches cálidas, despejadas y de lunas llenas, le invitan a enclavarse en su preciada soledad. Es así, como ha decidido refugiarse en el interior de su biblioteca personal, aquella morada de largos pasillos y escaleras subterráneas que lo apartan del mundo. Disfruta de la velada, gracias al relato de Thomas Edward Lawrence, quien le cuenta sobre su participación no sólo en la guerra que sostuvo contra los turcos y alemanes; sino también, sobre esas batallas personales que intentaba librar en su paso desde la península arábiga hasta las orillas del Mediterráneo.

El vino y la música clásica de fondo, le otorgaban un marco perfecto ensalzando su lectura.

Minutos después de comenzar el libro, su deleite se vio interrumpido por unos pasos acercándose. Sabía que era ella, era la única persona que se atrevería a interrumpirlo y aún así, terminar en ventaja ante él.

Volteó y se encontró con esos ojos azules, la cabellera pelirroja alborotada y esos labios que le sonreían con picardía. Ella se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón que él ocupaba y le acercó una bandeja con variedad de quesos.

John tomó uno de ellos, lo introdujo en su boca, luego la tomó por el cuello y la acercó con suavidad para besarla.

- Debe haber una buena razón por la que estés aquí –le dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla, ella le sonrió, se levantó y caminó hacia uno de los muebles que había cerca-.

- Por supuesto, yo sólo soy motivo de buenas razones –él al escucharla sonrió ampliamente; ahora sí que tenía toda su atención-.

La mujer tomó el control de la televisión y se lo acercó a él.

- Deberías ver el canal 10, hay alguien presentándose que quizás te interese.

John dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio. Aún así tomó el mando y se quedó mirando a su acompañante.

- No hay nada peor para un sábado por la noche, que una televisión encendida.

- ¿Vas a desconfiar de mi criterio? –Le preguntó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y alzaba las cejas- ¡Vamos, te lo estás perdiendo!

Tenía que admitirlo, la mujer era convincente, por lo que sin ninguna otra objeción, encendió el aparato y cambió de canal.

"_- Dice que lo siente por todo el dolor que le ha causado a usted y a su madre, lo siente mucho, pide que le perdone"._

Entonces, a través de la pantalla, pudo ver a aquel rubio carismático vestido en un traje brillante y con un peinado perfecto; interpretando magistralmente su papel. John recargó su espalda en el sillón, y dejó escapar, sin que pudiera evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa.

"_- ¿Puede hacerlo Jenny? –decía el hombre en la televisión, quien parecía estar en un trance, contactando a un alma en el más allá; mientras que la mujer objeto de su burla, se emocionaba y entre lágrimas asentía-._

_- ¡Necesita oírlo! –Le dijo aquel hombre quien jugaba a ser psíquico-._

_- Te perdono papá –respondió como pudo Jenny-._

_- Oh sí, está sonriendo –agregaba con júbilo la estrella del show, mientras alzaba su mano en dirección a la nada-, llora de alegría. Pide que Dios la proteja._

_Y ante una audiencia en el plato, que lo miraba con asombro y admiración, él hombre finalizaba su sesión espiritual._

_- Se ha ido –dijo mientras volvía en sí-._

_La música y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y entonces el psíquico se acercó al centro del escenario, en donde un par de presentadores lo recibían impresionados"._

- Patrick Jane –dijo John mientras meneaba su cabeza un tanto divertido-.

- Debo de reconocérselo –agregó la mujer-, es bueno en lo que hace.

- ¡Por favor! –Exclamó él-. Tú puedes hacerlo mejor.

Ella le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en otro sillón cercano.

- Ha estado ganando mucha fama últimamente –comentó John-.

- Así es, especialmente desde que aceptó ayudar a la policía de Sacramento con tu caso, hace unos 11 meses. ¿Sabes cómo le llaman?

Ella no necesitó continuar hablando, el presentador del show le dio su respuesta…

"_- Y bien Patrick, tengo entendido que es usted algo así como un detective paranormal, ¿es así?_

_- Intento ayudar a la policía cuando puedo._

_- ¿Está ayudándole a cazar a ese aterrador asesino en serie… cómo, cómo se llama?"_

John el Rojo vio el programa hasta que finalizó, no había vuelto a emitir palabra alguna; cuando empezó a ver la televisión lo hacía con actitud jocosa, e incluso con lástima hacia el hombre que intentaba engañar tan sutilmente a la audiencia; pero a medida de que éste iba hablando, sintió el hervor en la sangre y una especie de indignación se fue apoderando de él.

Ella vio como apretaba con fuerza el control remoto, como su mandíbula se endurecía y las venas se remarcaban en sus sienes. Si había algo que odiaba John, era que lo desacreditaran en público.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó ella-.

- ¿Es un programa en vivo? –Respondió él con otra pregunta, intentando mantener la calma-.

- Así es, lo transmiten desde Sacramento.

John apagó el televisor y se levantó de su sillón. Quedó mirando el aparato por unos instantes y luego miró a la mujer de cabello rizado.

- Que me preparen el Jet –le ordenó-, voy a Malibú; eso me dará al menos unas 5 horas de ventaja.

_-A-_

"_- ¿John el Rojo?_

_- Así es, John el Rojo, ha… ha asesinado al menos a 8 mujeres que sepamos. La policía me pidió que intentara conectar mentalmente con él para ver si percibía su identidad._

_- ¿Cómo lo hace exactamente? ¿Cómo conecta con alguien mentalmente?"._

- Es una hermosa mansión –dijo John el Rojo, mientras miraba desde la limusina la casa iluminada sobre lo alto de una colina-.

- Así es señor –respondió el joven desde el asiento del frente-. Tiene un código de seguridad para la alarma, y un par de cámaras de vigilancia en la entrada; todo desactivado –agregó el chico quien monitoreaba desde su laptop-.

John escuchaba atentamente, mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex, y sobre éstos, unos guantes de cuero negro.

- No hay vigilantes, ni perros –seguía informando el joven-, la niña de 5 años, Charlotte, está jugando en su habitación, en la planta alta. La esposa, Ángela, está en la cocina, prepara la cena. Sólo están ellas dos en la casa.

John envolvió el cuchillo en un trapo blanco y lo guardó en el interior de su saco. Se tomó un tiempo para mirar hacia el recinto de los Jane, él podía percibir en el interior, la quietud de dos almas queriendo ser dichosas a la luz de la noche; ellas no tenían la culpa, pero él sabía, que si quería lastimar profundamente a aquel hombre, tenía que hacerlo a través de su familia.

"…_el auténtico mal arde como el fuego, arde con una horrible llama fría y oscura"._

Atravesó el salón, vio a la mujer de espalda vertiendo algunos condimentos en la olla sobre la estufa; subió las escaleras contando cada peldaño, convenciéndose a sí mismo del próximo paso. Caminó por el pasillo superior, se acercó a una de las habitaciones, hasta que quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta.

La imagen frente a él solo podía inspirar ternura. Ella llevaba un vestido de pijama con estampado de flores violetas y osos por doquier. Traía el cabello suelto, por lo que aquellos rizos dorados y ensortijados cubrían parte de su rostro. Estaba sentada delante de una pequeña mesa, al lado de una jirafa y un elefante de peluche, a quienes les servía en pequeñas tazas celestes un té imaginario; sonreía con inocencia y les hablada del lluvioso día y el hermoso arcoíris sobre el cielo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mirando la estampa, respiró profundamente y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el interior del recinto.

- Hola Charlotte –le dijo con una cálida sonrisa-.

- ¿Quién eres? –Contestó la niña con desconfianza-.

- Mi nombre es John, soy un amigo de tu papá.

- ¿Mi papá viene contigo?

- No, pero no tarda en llegar del programa de televisión.

La niña sonrió.

- ¡Sí! Mi papá es un artista.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Es uno muy bueno. Hoy me ha invitado a cenar; acabo de saludar a tu mamá, ella me ha dicho que estabas aquí; tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- ¿Te gusta el té? –Preguntó sonriendo-.

- ¡No tienes ni idea; es mi bebida favorita! –Contestó entusiasmado- ¿Me invitas una taza?

Charlotte asintió, quitó al elefante de la silla e invitó al hombre a sentarse, le encantaba tener nuevos invitados.

- Lo he preparado yo misma, es un té chai, el favorito de mi papá.

- Mmm, huele delicioso, ¿sabes? Tengo algo que irá muy bien con el té; mira…

Entonces sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, un pequeño panecillo de chocolate envuelto en una servilleta. Charlotte sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Te gustaría compartirlo conmigo? –Le preguntó John mientras le extendía el pan. Ella tomó la mitad y comenzó a comerlo.

- Es el postre más delicioso que he comido en toda mi vida –le dijo al cabo de un rato-, ¿Tú lo hiciste?

- Así es; lo traje especialmente para ti, me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Si, ¡mucho! –Luego de darle una nueva mordida, un suave mareo se apoderó de ella, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, soltó el pan y frotó con ambas manos su rostro-, ¡está muy rico, gracias! –pudo balbucear, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se desvanecía-.

Él logró sostenerla, la llevó hasta su regazo y la acunó entre sus brazos como si se tratase de su hija amada, aquel retoño que nunca tendría. Posó su mejilla sobre la frente de la niña, y entonces aspiró el aroma que brotaba de su cabello; olía a fresas con crema; por el resto de su existencia, John llevaría consigo las sensaciones que les generó Charlotte esa noche; como un credo sentiría por siempre la calidez de su cuerpo, su voz melodiosa, los ojos azules que lo miraron con ternura, los latidos que se fueron apagando lentamente y ese olor, ese olor que nunca más podría desvanecer por más que quisiera, y que lo acompañaría hasta las mismísimas entrañas de los infiernos.

Estaba acostumbrado a arrebatar la vida, pero nunca había tomado una existencia inocente, una que no sabía de maldades ni de peligros; él estaba convencido de su papel en este mundo, de que el dilema del bien y el mal era algo relativo; sin embargo, desde el momento en que el pulso de Charlotte cesó por completo, sabía que estaría maldito eternamente.

Abrazó con fuerzas el cuerpo inerte, besó con delicadeza su frente, la cargó y la llevó hasta la habitación principal; se quitó los guantes de cuero, sacó el cuchillo y se dispuso a crear su obra sobre el pequeño lienzo.

- Lo siento mi amor –alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar-.

"_Me obligo a mirar en el interior de esa llama y veo una imagen del malhechor, en este caso, John el Rojo, es un hombrecillo feo y atormentado, un alma en pena y triste, muy triste"._

_-A-_

Las lunas de octubre son sus favoritas, piensa Jane mientras conduce colina arriba por los senderos de Malibú. En su lujoso vehículo plateado, deja a sus espaldas la grandeza del mar pacífico, y entre las curvas del camino, el iluminado satélite juega con él.

Otro día en que llega después de las dos de la madrugada; Ángela probablemente estará enojada. El último año no ha sido fácil, desde que tomó la decisión de utilizar sus "poderes psíquicos" para propósitos más variados, su esposa ha estado cada vez más distante. Jane tiene la esperanza de que con el tiempo ella termine aceptando todo el asunto.

Estaciona el auto en el portal de su casa, apaga el motor, y sonríe al recordar las palabras del productor del programa en el que acababa de presentarse, "Patrick amigo mío, eres un fenómeno, al parecer fuimos los dueños del rating"; se siente especialmente feliz esa noche, sabe que eso significa más prestigio para él, y por ende, más clientes.

Camina por el salón, aparta el triciclo de su hija y luego sube las escaleras, "seguramente Ángela le gustará saber lo del rating" llega al último escalón con ese pensamiento en la mente y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la cual dura poco, ya que un papel pegado en la puerta de la habitación principal lo llena de incertidumbres.

Se detiene; entonces descubre que se trata de una carta dirigida a él…

"Querido señor Jane,

No me gusta que me calumnien en los medios, especialmente por un sucio farsante codicioso.

Si fuera un vidente de verdad, en lugar de un gusano mentiroso, no necesitaría abrir la puerta para ver lo que le he hecho a su encantadora mujer e hija".

Y entonces el terror se apodera de él, las piernas le flaquean y un frío le recorre el cuerpo; inmediatamente recuerda las palabras que pocas horas antes salieron de su boca, aquellas que insultaron premeditadamente a un asesino en serie y entonces se niega a creer que algo así le esté pasando a él y a su familia. Respira temblorosamente y lleva su mano hacia la perrilla de la puerta, esperando que todo sea una broma de mal gusto, deseando con todas su fuerzas estar dormido en medio de una pesadilla.

Abre la puerta lentamente y un rostro sonriente le da la bienvenida, Jane se apoya en el marco y queda sin aire. Es un rostro familiar, lo ha visto en algunas fotos que la policía le ha mostrado y sabe lo que eso significa. Cae de rodillas y explota en un llanto incontrolable, aún no ha visto los cuerpos, no tiene fuerzas para abrir por completo la puerta; de pronto se levanta con la ilusión de que puedan estar aún vivas; pero al entrar de lleno a la habitación, la imagen ensordecedora le arrebata las esperanzas por completo.

Lo desposee asimismo de sus pretensiones y las ínfulas de superioridad, pero también lo despoja de lo único bueno que tenía: el amor y la familia.

Horas después, en medio de un charco de sangre, aún abraza contra su pecho los cuerpos sin vidas de sus mujeres. Ya no le quedan lágrimas, ni emociones, ni pensamientos; tan solo un nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez en el vacío de su mente…

"Red John".

* * *

**Próximo: **Nada. Absolutamente nada se sabía del caso; tomaría las riendas de quizás la investigación policial más importante de California y empezaría prácticamente  
desde 0. Un montón de cajas con expedientes se acumulan en su oficina sin que la lleven a ningún sitio, ¿cómo es posible que luego de 6 años y 10 víctimas, John el Rojo siga impune? Mira las fotos una y otra vez, cada escena es peor que la otra, sin embargo, es un caso en especial el que logra generarle un vacío en el cuerpo, una tristeza que se extiende más allá de lo saludable para alguien con su profesión.


End file.
